


The Utterly Archaic and Contemptuous Way Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak (Finally) Got Together

by youre_a_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Bisexual Dean, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel, Human Castiel, Kiss cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_a_fangirl/pseuds/youre_a_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel, Castiel and Dean. It’s always been that, best friends. It wasn’t like they were in love with each other or anything. It really wasn’t.</p><p>Maybe their faces on Kiss Cam might bring some facts to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Utterly Archaic and Contemptuous Way Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak (Finally) Got Together

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second fic. I hope you have low standards.  
> Rated T for swearing.  
> Also I do not own the characters that pleasure belongs to Kripke (lucky bastard).
> 
> Enjoy.

 “Dean, I can’t, I have a- we have a Biology test tomorrow,” Castiel huffed, turning his chair around to give a pointed look at other boy, “we have to study.”

“But Caaas,” Dean whined, “hockey.”

“I don’t even like hockey, Dean.” Cas immediately regretted his decision to look at Dean because now he was on the receiving end of Deans’ puppy dog eyes, “Stop it.”

“Stop what? I just want to go to a hockey game with my best friend who I barely even see these days. Is that so much to ask?” Dean asked, puppy dog eyes still at full blast.

“Fine.” Dean dropped the expression to give Cas a triumphant smirk. ”Fuck you, asshole. I hate you.” Castiel stood up and walked out of his room, heading out the front door towards Deans car.

“Aww baby, don’t be like that,” he called after Cas, grabbing his keys from the bedside table.

By the time he was outside, Cas was already inside the Impala waiting for Dean.

 “You’re paying and I hope you’ve got cash, ‘cause if you’re dragging me to this archaic sport you call ‘hockey’ then I don’t plan on being a cheap date,” Cas said, still a little mad at himself for falling for Dean puppy dog eyes again.

 “Cas, baby, if I didn’t know better I’d say you were trying to get lucky.”

 “Yes, Dean, because people have to actually try, to get you naked.”

 “I’ll have you know, sir,” Dean started the engine, “I am a very, respectable young man.”

 Cas burst out laughing, ”Dean, name one person in our grade who you haven’t slept with,” before Dean could answer, Castiel continued, “No lesbians or straight guys either.”

 Deans’ mouth kept moving up and down like he thought of someone then discarded them before he could even say their name, then he stopped. And smiled.

 “Easy, there is one gay guy in the school I haven’t fucked,” Cas lifted his eyebrows, a silent ‘who?’  ”You."

 “Yeah, Dean, but I don’t count.”

 “Why not?” Dean asked, genuinely puzzled.

  _Because we’re basically brothers. We don’t think of each other that way. I'm a virgin_. If that was what he was thinking, how come the only thing to come out of his mouth was, “Well, for one, you haven’t tried to sleep with me and two, well, I uh, just don’t count.”?

'haven’t tried to sleep with me', What. The. Fuck, brain

 Cas cleared his throat. “Anyway,” Castiel spoke, changing the subject, “we should leave now if we wanna make it in time.”

 “And here I thought you didn’t like hockey,” smug, one word to describe 90% of Deans’ personality.

 Cas’ snark reply was instant, years of practice will do that to someone, “Just drive, Dick.”

* * *

 

“It’s fucking stupid, Dean,” Cas had to shout over the crowd for Dean to hear him, “I mean they’re allowed to go behind to goal-posty-net thing. In what sport can you go behind the net?”

“Only in the greatest sport in American history.”

“Hockey’s not even American, it originated in Cana-,“ Castiel was silenced by the half-time buzzer, “thank god,’ he mumbled.

Dean leaned over to whisper in his ear, “I'm gonna go get something to eat, you want anything?”

“Whatever you grab is good.” Cas whispered back. Dean didn’t reply, just walked away but he was stopped when he was halfway up the stairs when Cas started yelling at him. 

“Babe! As long as it’s not liquorice,” Cas shouted at him, he wore a disgusted look on his face.

“What’s wrong with liquorice?” Again genuinely confused, because liquorice is awesome.

“It tastes like dirt,” ignoring Deans’ scandalized expression, “oh and get me a die-“

“Diet coke, yeah I know,” nodding his head like it wasn’t the same drink Cas always bought.

“Aww, this is why I love you, sweetie,” Cas said blowing Dean a kiss, even throwing in an exaggerated wink.

“Fuck off prick,” was Deans’ only reply before stalking off to buy them anything other than that tar crap (at least Cas hoped).

* * *

“Hey Cas,” Dean shouted in Cas’ ear, startling him.

“Fuck Dean, wear a bell. I almost shit my pants,” Cas growled back at Dean, who was wearing his signature smirk.

“Charming, like you can talk,” giving Cas a pointed look, drawing a blush from the blue-eyed boy. Dean looked around, most of the crowd were talking loudly amongst themselves he asked, “What’s got the crowd so amped?”

Cas pulled a face, ”Kiss Cam.” He gestured to where the scoreboard once was. Which presently had a couple sucking each other’s faces off.

“Ooh I love kiss cam,” Dean said excitedly, grabbing a handful of popcorn (not liquorice, thank god) and promptly turning his attention toward's the screen. He was perfectly happy watching couples or friends or (especially) strangers kissing, cheering and booing at the appropriate moments. But Cas obviously wasn’t as intrigued because he actually wanted to talk to Dean during the Kiss Cam.

“Why? It forces people to make out on screen for the crowds entertainment, its sexualised and cont-“

“Bzzz buzzkill,” Dean said placing his arm around Castiel, Cas just leaned into Dean resting his head on the blondes’ shoulders. “Last game I was at, there was this couple on the cam and the guy wouldn’t get off his phone to kiss his girlfriend for the cam, so the mascot literally came in and picked her up and then dumped the guys beer all over him,” he laughed, “it was hilarious.”

They were both too distracted by Deans’ story to notice when they appeared on the screen. It wasn’t until the girl next to Castiel nudged him in the ribs and told him to, “look up,” did they pay attention to the board.                        

“Umm, Dean?” Cas questioned as he pulled away from the other boys hold.

“Yeah, Cas.”

“Uh, Kiss Cam,” Cas said desperately, nodding his head towards the screen, where they were currently within a pink love heart

Dean looked up and saw them on screen and muttered a low, ”oh shit.”

They both faced the screen and begun gesturing frantically between each other, shouting at the crowd or maybe the tech guy, well really anyone that would hear, "We're not-" and "It’s not like that-".

But their pleas were quickly drowned out by crowd chanting, ”KISS, KISS, KISS.”

Dean gave up, so he turned to Cas. “Our fans demand it.” Trying, and failing miserably, to joke.

Cas looked just as resigned as Dean, “Fine, just promise me it won’t get weird after. You’re my best friend Dee, you’re the last person I want to be awkward with.”

Dean nodded in agreement, then held three fingers up in the air and smirked, ”Scouts honour.”

The brunette rolled his eyes, ”You were never a boy scout.”

Dean sighed wistfully, “A boy can dream.”

“Shut up Dean.” Cas turned his body towards Dean and reached up to place a hand on his neck, ”5 seconds, no weird?”

Dean nodded his head, ”No weird.”

Sure he and Dean were close but they had never this close (physically) before and especially not with this intention. Before Dean closed his eyes Castiel noticed all the little flecks of gold in Deans’ eyes that he never got to see from the distance that was usually between them. Maybe it’s the situation, the proximity or maybe even 9 years of not realizing that every time he hears about one of Dean hook-ups it was jealousy that made him feel sick or that whenever he saw Dean shirtless and his palms would sweat that meant he was nervous but he really wanted to kiss his best friend.

So he did.

He closed his eyes, pushed forward and pressed their lips together. Deans’ lips were surprisingly soft against his own, though he could still feel the muscle underneath that made his breath hitch. He could barely hear the crowd cheering around them as the background faded and all he could concentrate on were Deans’ lips. The way Dean tilted his head in an attempt to deepen the kiss, the way his arm wrapped around Cas’ waist pulling them closer.

Cas’ lips felt so full around Deans’ and he wanted more. He slowly ran his tongue along the seam of shorter boys lips when he heard Cas moan, felt he open his mouth and the grip on the base of his neck tighten, Dean decided it was probably the time to pull away before things got to heated for public, it may be the 21st century but it was still Kansas. When they separated they were both panting, it was Cas that broke the silence.

“Bit longer than 5 seconds, any weird?” Cas tried to sound calm but he was scared Dean didn’t the feel the same about the kiss. But any worry he had disappeared when he saw the big smile on Deans’ face.

“No weird, definitely no-fucking-weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen many Destiel Kiss Cams, so why the hell not.
> 
> p.s. I think it should be said that Castiel's view on liquorice does not represent my own views on the deliciousness that is black liquorice.


End file.
